Deseo prohibido
by Sainkokucrepusculo
Summary: YAOI El problema de Kaoru no es que le guste un hombre... sino que este, sea su propio hermano...
1. Chapter 1

Kaoru era un chico guapo, alto, de piel blanca y cabello obscuro, todo un símbolo sexual. Era considerado el más guapo de la escuela y el de mejores habilidades… Tanto así que era llamado "El semental". Apenas tenía 17 años y era bien sabido que este chico era de lo mejor en todo, en especial, en la cama (de ahí su sobre nombre).

Kaoru tenía un hermano llamado Ayase el cual era bastante diferente a él.

Ayase era un chico de estatura media, rubio, ojos azules, de 15 años, muy lindo, tan lindo que las chicas lo querían como si fuera un oso de peluche y no un hombre. Debido a que llamaba mucho la atención de las chicas por su dulce aspecto se juntaba más con ellas que con los chicos.

Lo que nadie sabía era que Kaoru tenía un obscuro secreto…

Kaoru tenía cierta atracción por su hermano Ayase… Se había dado cuenta de ello hacía aproximadamente un año… Su hermano había crecido, era diferente, era muy llamativo…

Ahora no podía estar cerca de su hermano sin que se sintiera bastante incómodo, y en muchas ocasiones con ciertos "pensamientos" no muy sanos.

Un día que Kaoru se iba a bañar abrió la puerta del baño sin darse cuenta de que su hermano estaba allí. Ayase no se dio cuenta de que su hermano lo observaba así que siguió secando su cuerpo… Kaoru pudo ver como su hermano se secaba con calma cada parte de su cuerpo, apoyando incluso una de sus piernas en la bañera, dejando ver a Kaoru su trasero… En ese momento se desataron millones de pensamientos pervertidos, en los que él entraba al baño, cerraba con llave y lo hacía suyo…

Kaoru había logrado dejar todo en su cabeza, tratando de "distraerse" con esas mujeres que se le ofrecían como prostitutas…

A veces él sentía como si su hermano hiciera algunas cosas de adrede para volverlo loco… En una ocasión, en medio de la noche entró (Ayase) a su cuarto, diciéndole que no podía dormir, que tenía miedo por la película de terror que había visto esa tarde, que si podía dormir con él. Kaoru intentó negarse pero ver ese rostro de súplica lo deshizo… Kaoru le dijo que sí como si no importara, aunque por dentro empezaba a sentir calor, un calor que comenzaba a manifestarse en su parte baja…

Cuando sintió los brazos de su hermano rodearle el torso sintió que explotaba… Kaoru alejó esas manos de él. Volteó su cuerpo para quedar frente a frente con Ayase. Estaba dormido, pero eso no evitó que en ese momento viviera un poco de lujuria…

Aprovechando que su hermano estaba dormido, decidió explorar lentamente su cuerpo, pasando sus manos por su cabello, su rostro, su cuello, sus hombros, sus brazos, su cintura, su cadera… Hasta llegar a esa parte que más le daba curiosidad… Pasó una mano detrás de su oreja suavemente de arriba abajo, haciendo lo mismo con la otra pero desde su ombligo hasta su parte genital… Lo hizo por unos segundos, hasta que notó que había una reacción en su hermano… Su rostro se veía sonrojado… Y su "amigo" estaba despertando… Kaoru comenzó a jugar con "él" sobre la ropa… En un vaivén que provocó espasmos en su hermano… Los colores subieron con mayor rapidez al rostro de Ayase, mientras hacía sonidos muy sugerentes… Hasta que Kaoru pudo sentir un líquido caliente humedecer su mano… Ayase había terminado… El problema era como iba a satisfacerse a sí mismo… Esa noche recurrió a su mejor "amiga" la mano, pero no estaba dispuesto a seguir así… Las cosas iban a cambiar, Ayase iba a ser suyo, costara lo que costara… Y ¿qué mejor momento que en las vacaciones que tomarían sus padres? La casa estaría sola para ellos dos, por dos largas semanas… Que estaba seguro… Iba a aprovechar…


	2. Chapter 2 Conociendo

Bien, esta es una historia que escribí para mi super amiga Samy :) Algunas cosas aquí presentadas son cosecha de ella.

Como podrán ver el personaje de Kaoru me lo saqué de la manga, y sobre Ayase, traté de conservar su personalidad lo más posible. Espero que les guste.

Por su tiempo gracias.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 2 "Conociendo"<p>

Las vacaciones de sus padres acababan de comenzar esa mañana…

La casa estaba sola para ellos dos… Era una casa en verdad perfecta para Kaoru… Y no porque fuera materialista… En realidad era por su ubicación… En un lugar bastante alejado de la civilización…

Kaoru llevaba varios días realizando planes sobre "ese" momento… Así que se encontraba ya a su límite… Iba a conseguir lo que quería como fuera…

Ayase se encontraba en su cuarto, había estado limpiando hasta quedar agotado. Siendo un chico tan lindo a cualquiera le parecería increíble saber que su cuarto siempre era un caos, así que cada vez que decidía limpiarlo tardaba horas en ello.

Cuando Ayase iba a saliendo de su cuarto con sus cosas para darse un baño tropezó con Kaoru, cayendo todo al suelo. Ayase comenzó a recoger sus cosas en una pose… Sugerente, claro que él no fue quien lo notó, si no su hermano.

Ayase – Perdón hermano, fue mi culpa, no me fijé por donde iba- mientras lo decía sonreía dulcemente.

Kaoru – No importa- tratando de sonar nada interesado en la situación.

Ayase – Bien- volvió a sonreír con dulzura. – Entonces te dejo hermano, me bañaré- mientras comenzaba a caminar un obstáculo lo detuvo.

Kaoru había puesto su mano frente a él, tapando su paso al pasillo. Ayase se sorprendió por este acto.

Ayase – ¿Ocurre algo hermano?

Kaoru - ¿Ocupas ayuda? – Lo dice con ciertas intenciones ocultas, que Ayase no nota.

Ayase -¿?- En un principio confundido. Pero apenas entendió la pregunta…

Ayase – ¡A sí!- Con cierto entusiasmo en sus ojos. – Tengo muchos problemas para lavar mi espalda- lo dice mientras con su mano derecha trata de alcanzar su espalda al ver que no lo estaba logrando comenzó a hacer pucheros. Intentando llegar a la mitad de su espalda con su mano es sorprendido por su hermano, que pone su mano en la cintura de Ayase y con su otra mano toma la de Ayase de tal forma que lo hace poder tocar de la mitad de su espalda hacia abajo.

La mano de Kaoru estaba sobre la de Ayase, la movió lentamente hasta que éste se curvó hacia atrás… Tocando ambos la cintura del chico…

Kaoru – Ahora haz podido recorrer toda tu espalda-

Ayase – Si- Lo decía aun sorprendido por la reacción de su hermano.

Los rostros de los chicos habían quedado muy cerca uno del otro, provocando un muy ligero rubor en el rostro de Kaoru y cierta sorpresa en el rostro de Ayase. Gracias a esta posición las caderas de ambos estaban pegadas, frente a frente, miembro con miembro… Un ligero movimiento de Ayase al tratar de pararse bien, provocó en Kaoru cierta reacción, que lo hizo gemir por lo bajo…

Ayase no notó la reacción de su hermano… Así que procedió.

Ayase – Gracias hermano, me serás de mucha ayuda en el baño-

Kaoru estaba realmente excitado, se le estaba presentando una gran oportunidad… Una que iba a tomar…

Ayase estaba desnudo frente a Kaoru, era mucho más lindo así, como Dios lo trajo al mundo.

Kaoru sentía que sus pantalones lo mataban, pero aun así resistió cuanto pudo.

Ayase – Hermano ¿me ayudas con mi espalda?- le decía esto mientras le daba una pequeña toalla amarilla.

Kaoru no respondió, simplemente la tomó entre sus manos y comenzó a frotar su espalda. Su espalda estaba húmeda, cada vez que la limpiaba lo hacía lento, de arriba abajo, cada vez que notaba que la espuma del jabón se acababa volvía a enjabonar la dichosa toalla. Sin darse cuenta dejó de usar esa toalla y comenzó a pasar sus grandes y varoniles manos sobre la espalda de su ingenuo hermano, disfrutando cada pedazo… Poco a poco comenzó a cubrir otros terrenos, pasando de su espalda a sus brazos… De sus brazos a su nuca… Después bajó sus manos hasta llegar a la parte trasera de su joven hermano, posando al mismo tiempo sus labios en el cuello de este…

Ayase – Hermano… ¿Qué pasa?- dijo bastante sorprendido, muy confundido, su hermano estaba actuando extraño… Eso no evitó que se notara un ligero rubor en sus mejillas…

En ese momento Kaoru retiró sus manos y sus labios de su cuerpo, se alejó un poco y comenzó a quitarse la camisa. Cada botón que desabotonaba era una duda más para Ayase…

Ayase - ¿Qué haces?- Un poco preocupado por lo que estaba haciendo su hermano…

Kaoru – Te enseñaré algunas cosas- lo dijo de forma aparentemente despreocupaba, aunque por dentro sentía ganas de decirle sus planes…

Habiéndose quitado la camisa procedió a quitarse el pantalón… Primero desabrochó su cinto que era lo que más le estorbaba… Desabotonó el pantalón, bajó el cierre y dejó caer su pantalón…Y al mismo tiempo su ropa interior… Dejando ver su enorme excitación…

Al ver Ayase cierta parte del cuerpo de su hermano no pudo evitar sonrojarse bastante…

Kaoru caminó hacia Ayase, directo a la bañera… Ayase se movió instintivamente hacia otra parte de la bañera… mientras Kaoru se metía en el agua, tomaba una botella de algo parecido al Shampoo y comenzó a diluirlo con el agua… Pronto el agua comenzó a llenarse de muchas burbujas… Ayase se sentía un poco incómodo por saber el "estado" en el que se encontraba su hermano, pero le restó importancia al ver tantas burbujas… Su atención se estaba centrando mayormente en ello.

Ayase comenzó a jugar con las burbujas llenando de ellas su cabello…

Ayase – Y acababa de enjuagarlo- mientras hacía una mueca de molestia.

Kaoru - Yo puedo lavarlo por ti- mientras se acercaba más al chico que estaba un poco alejado de él.

Ayase – Está bien- dijo esto un poco nervioso.

Kaoru – Agacha un poco tu cabeza para que pueda lavar con facilidad tu cabello.

Ayase – Si- lo decía mientras bajaba la cabeza… Su rubor creció mucho más, al tener tan cerca el miembro de su hermano.

Una pregunta surgió a su mente, con algo de nerviosismo decidió exponérsela a su hermano…

Ayase - ¿Eso le sucede a todos?-

Kaoru - ¿Qué cosa?- Esto se lo dijo en verdad confundido.

Ayase – Las… erecciones… - Las mejillas de Ayase se pusieron aún más rojas de lo que estaban…

Kaoru – Si- el tono rosado subió un poco más a sus mejillas después de dicha pregunta y tranquilamente la contestó.

Ayase - ¿Entonces por qué yo no he tenido?- dijo de forma bastante ingenua.

Debido a que Ayase pasaba mucho tiempo con las chicas, él no sabía muchas cosas sobre los chicos.

Kaoru – Eso es algo que se puede arreglar- lo dijo mientras dejaba de lavar el cabello de su hermano y comenzaba a bajar sus manos por la espalda de este…

Buscando explorarlo completamente…


	3. Chapter 3 Tomando lo que es mío

Capítulo 3 "Tomando lo que es mío"

Las manos de Kaoru se deslizaron desde la espalda de Ayase hasta el trasero de este, tomándolas con fuerza entre sus manos. Por la sorpresa de este acto Ayase resbaló de tal forma que su cara cayó justo en la entrepierna de su hermano, quedando su boca sobre el miembro de este. Al sentir Kaoru la boca de Ayase en su parte genital no pudo evitar lanzar un leve gemido y sacudir su cuerpo como si un escalofrió hubiera recorrido su cuerpo.

Ayase inmediatamente se separó de su hermano llevando sus manos con rapidez a su boca, donde hacía unos momentos había estado "eso".

Ayase –Hermano… perdón… Será mejor que me vaya a vestir… - Mientras lo dice se levanta y cuando está a punto de salir de la bañera…

Kaoru – No, tú te quedas-

Ayase – Herma… - Es interrumpido por Kaoru quien lo jala violentamente, haciendo que Ayase cayera sobre él…

Kaoru- Te hare conocer más que una erección… Sentirás todo lo que conlleva… Te excitarás y te encantará… -

Ayase no pudo evitar sentir cierto miedo ante las acciones y palabras de su hermano, pero antes de que pudiera replicar se vio atrapado por un beso forzado y unas manos exploradoras…

Kaoru tomó los labios de su hermano entre los suyos… Los labios de Ayase eran inocentes, no sabían o no se atrevían a responder a los suyos… Pero Kaoru era un chico muy experimentado, sabía como hacer para que sus parejas desearan sus labios como si fueran los únicos de la tierra...

Ayase se resistió a los labios de Kaoru como ninguna otra persona lo había hecho jamás…

Kaoru se vio obligado a entretener su boca en otras partes del cuerpo de su hermano, mientras este protestaba por ello…

Ayase comenzó a sentir un hormigueo que recorría desde la punta de sus pies hasta sus partes nobles. La boca de su hermano estaba recorriendo su cuello con lentitud, besando, lamiendo y mordisqueándolo como si quisiera comerlo…

Ayase – Herm… hermano… detente… esto no está bien…- Lo decía con voz temblorosa mientras trataba de apartar con sus débiles brazos a su hermano. El hecho de que fuera hombre no significaba que debía de ser fuerte…

Kaoru – ¿Significa que si no fuéramos hermanos estaría bien?-

Ayase – No… Está mal… No sigas…

Kaoru – Ayase eres tan frágil… No puedo evitar querer hacerte mío… -

Ayase no pudo responder a esto ultimo porque la boca de Kaoru bajó hasta sus pechos, atrapándolos entre sus manos y su boca, succionándolos de tal forma que cualquiera perdería la cordura… Tan lentamente… Que Ayase se llenó de placer… Su entrepierna se encontraba hinchada de tanto deseo que daba la impresión de que latía…

Kaoru notó la gran excitación de su hermano… Bajó su boca desde el pecho hasta esa parte tan sensible de su hermano, dejando un camino de besos y chupetes…

Cuando su boca llegó a esa parte decidió darle una buena tortura llena de placer…

En algún momento Kaoru dejó que el agua de la bañera se fuera dejándola sin una gota de agua. Sobre el cuerpo de Ayase quedaron algunas burbujas que Kaoru estaba dispuesto a utilizar para su tortuoso plan.

En la entrepierna de su hermano había muchas pequeñas burbujas, que Kaoru comenzó a desaparecer con su lengua… Con una lentitud horrorosa posó su lengua sobre cada una de ellas… Haciendo estallar cada una un gran placer en Ayase… Cada vez que Kaoru tocaba con su lengua una de estas tocaba al mismo tiempo el miembro de su hermano, de tal forma que pareciera que le daba pequeños piquetes con algo muy tibio…

De la boca de Ayase sólo se podían escuchar géminos que no podía contener ni un segundo… Al terminar con esas burbujitas su hermano mayor se dispuso a "trabajar" con su saliva y su boca el erguido miembro del más joven.

De alguna forma Kaoru produjo tanta saliva como si una paleta de nieve estuviera comiendo en un día caluroso… Dejando caer en "esa" parte su saliva tibia.

Ayase estaba vuelto loco por esta tortura tan desquiciante, que lo hacía desear mucho más…

Kaoru pasó su lengua por los alrededores del miembro de su hermano, ensalivándolo todo. Después de un minuto eterno comenzó a pasar su lengua por su sexo, de arriba abajo, como si se escurriera por los lados la nieve, y como si tratara de evitar eso recorrió toda su extensión, sin tocar ni por error la punta, la cual él sabía era la parte más sensible…

Al haber disfrutado hasta no poder más la mayor parte del miembro de su hermano, fue directo a la punta, dándole besos delicados. Cuando Ayase pensó que su hermano seguiría torturándolo sólo con esos besos, sintió algo cálido en su sexo… Era la boca de su hermano que estaba chupándolo como si fuera una sabrosa paleta de chocolate…

Los gemidos de Ayase se habían vuelto más sonoros… Si no fuera porque estaban solos los habrían descubierto de inmediato…

Kaoru introducía en su boca de forma lenta "esa" parte de su hermano, poco a poco fue haciéndolo más y más rápido, hasta que Ayase no pudo ni un segundo más y dejó dentro de la boca de su hermano parte de su ser…

Kaoru no pudo sentirse más satisfecho, había logrado darle un placer inimaginable a su hermano y la idea de que lo mejor aun estaba por venir lo ponía al 100.

Ayase respiraba de forma muy agitada, después de lo que acababa de sentir no tenía fuerzas para moverse. Kaoru aprovechó eso, tomó a Ayase y lo acomodó en la forma que él quiso.

Ayase había quedado con el rostro hacia el piso y su parte trasera hacia arriba, levantado desde la cintura por el brazo izquierdo de su hermano.

Ayase – Her…man..o…¿Qué.. hac..es? – habló con algo de dificultad, tomando grandes bocanadas de aire y con el rostro bastante sonrojado.

Kaoru – Esto aun no termina hermano, apenas comienza –

Ayase no pudo evitar sentir conmoción en su corazón, sentía algo de miedo y no sabía por qué…

Kaoru dejó caer bastante saliva en la parte trasera de su hermano inquietando a este. Ayase estuvo apunto de protestar cuando sintió la cálida lengua de su hermano mayor jugando con su cavidad trasera…

Era una sensación muy diferente a la que acababa de experimentar, pero no por ello menos placentera…

El baño comenzó a llenarse de ruidos gracias a las reacciones Ayase a la lengua tan perfecta de su hermano.

Kaoru jugó un buen rato en esa parte hasta que decidió introducir en su hermano uno de sus dedos. Ayase reaccionó con un gemido y a la vez con un intento de "zafarse" de su hermano, lo cual, por supuesto no logró.

Kaoru jugó un rato con un dedo, luego con dos y después con tres… Los expandía y contraía dentro del cuerpo de su hermano, los metía y sacaba lentamente…

Ayase – Por fav..or… No… hag…as e…so…- con cara de suplica y ojos llorosos…

Al principio sólo había sentido cierta incomodidad, pero cuando su hermano introdujo el tercer dedo sintió cierto dolor que no podía pasar por alto…

El corazón de Ayase se sobresaltó cuando notó que su hermano no se detendría y que él iba a hacerle mucho más…

Kaoru movió a Ayase, haciendo que la cara brazos y pecho de este quedaran contra la pared del baño de forma un tanto inclinada, dejando resaltada su parte trasera…

Ayase por miedo comenzó a resistirse como pudo, al notar esto su hermano mayor aprisionó sus manos contra la pared con una sola de las suyas y a la vez aprisionando sus piernas de ambos lados contra las paredes de la bañera, quedando totalmente a la merced de Kaoru.

Con la mano que le quedó libre a Kaoru decidió recorrer el trasero de su hermano dándole paso para poder introducir en él su hinchado miembro.

Ayase – Por… fav…or… her…mano… no…lo hag…as- lo decía mientras temblaba y derramaba lágrimas…

Ayase – Es...to.. Está ma… De…tente…

Kaoru – Haré que esté bien- de forma imponente.

Poco a poco comenzó a introducir su miembro al cuerpo de Ayase sintiendo un gran placer por lo que estaba haciendo… Estaba entrando a la cavidad virginal de su hermano, lo que tanto había deseado por mucho tiempo.

En cambio Ayase sólo podía sentir el dolor que su hermano le estaba provocando…

Kaoru al notar esto dirigió su mano a la nueva erección que su hermano tenía gracias a la estimulación que había recibido en su parte trasera.

Comenzó a masturbarlo de forma lenta con la única mano que aun tenía libre. Mientras con su boca pasaba su lengua y labios por la espalda del joven Ayase.

Todo de forma lenta y desesperante…

Kaoru sólo había introducido la mitad de su ser en Ayase, pero aun así comenzó un vaivén que se combinaba con el lento pase de su mano por el miembro de su hermano y el camino de saliva que dejaba en la espalda de este.

De un momento a otro Kaoru comenzó a subir el ritmo del vaivén, el cual había iniciado lento ahora era más rápido al igual que el que hacía con su mano.

Ayase estaba disfrutando mucho la forma en que su hermano había pasado de lento y rápido, el placer que le daba a su parte baja y trasera era tan bueno que casi había olvidado el dolor…

De repente Ayase pudo sentir como dejaba salir un líquido abundante de su ser, distraído por este gran placer no predijo lo que pasaría.

En una sola embestida Kaoru destruyó los restos de virginidad que aun quedaban en el cuerpo de su hermano, haciendo que este chillara de dolor…

Kaoru detuvo su vaivén, sabía que eso le había dolido mucho a su hermano, no deseaba hacerlo llorar más, pero tenía mucho deseo acumulado y no estaba entre sus planes detenerse en ese momento, así que utilizó sus conocimientos para conseguir que Ayase se relajara y disfrutara lo que él… No por nada era considerado el mejor en el sexo…

Ayase apenas si podía respirar, y esta vez no era por placer, era por el dolor desesperante que sentía en su parte trasera, que lo estaba haciendo llorar como un niño…

Su cuerpo rechazaba a ese ser extraño que ahora estaba alojado en su cavidad, automáticamente trataba de expulsarlo, pero no podía… Sentía el palpitar de su ser y el de su hermano… Sentía arder esa parte…

Cuando su hermano se movió para acercarse a su oído, Ayase sólo atinó a pedirle que se detuviera porque le dolía mucho, con una voz muy entrecortada por las lágrimas y el nudo que en su garganta se había formado por intentar detener su llanto.

Kaoru no contestó a tal súplica y sólo se dispuso a generar un nuevo placer en su hermano… Su boca recorrió las partes más sensibles de la nuca de su hermano… Era hombre después de todo… Así que conocía perfectamente las partes más sensibles de su cuerpo.

Ayase respondió con un leve gemido, que contenía placer, sorpresa y dolor.

Kaoru metió en su boca parte de la oreja de Ayase mordisqueándola de forma sensual, comenzó a pasar su lengua por dicha oreja hasta que decidió explorar más allá… Introdujo su lengua en el oído de su hermano, metiéndola y sacándola de forma lenta, causando un cosquilleo a su joven hermano, que comenzó a revivir su zona genital, poniendo poco a poco a su "amigo" orgullosamente erecto.

En algún momento de esta nueva forma de dar placer, Kaoru liberó las manos de Ayase, posando su mano en el miembro del joven y su otra mano en el cabello de este.

Sus manos jugaron con él de tal forma que Ayase comenzó a gemir de placer, al notar esto el hermano mayor comenzó a moverse dentro de Ayase sin dejar de darle placer en su parte delantera.

Ayase sintió bastante dolor cuando su hermano comenzó a moverse, pero el placer que le estaba proporcionando en su parte delantera y en su cabeza lo hicieron pasar este hecho casi por desapercibido.

El placer fue creciendo cuando el cuerpo de Ayase se acostumbró prácticamente en su totalidad a "ese" intruso y comenzó a disfrutar la entrada y salida de su hermano.

Fue tanto el placer combinado que comenzaron ambos a sentir pequeñas explosiones de placer, como un hormigueo en todo el cuerpo, como muchos puntitos recorriéndolos a ambos que se dirigían a una sola parte… Tratando con mucha fuerza de salir…

Con la compañía de un gemido sonoro que soltaron al unísono ambos dejaron que todo ese placer saliera de sus cuerpos.

Mientras ese placer salía, sus cuerpos reaccionaban de tal forma como si se retorcieran.

Al terminar Ayase comenzó a ver borroso, se sintió extremadamente débil, con una ligereza enorme… Tanta fue la brutalidad de ese orgasmo que Ayase cayó inconsciente en la tina del baño, mientras que Kaoru se dejó caer sobre él con una respiración muy agitada…

Kaoru también se encontraba agotado, por un momento sintió que también iba a perder la conciencia, pero no fue así… Lo único que lo venció fue el sueño, pero no sin antes decirle al oído a Ayase – Eres mío-…

FIN

* * *

><p>Este fue el capítulo más largo.<p>

Este fanfic hace rato ya que lo terminé y por ello decidí compartirlo.

Ojalá les haya gustado, por hoy es todo.

Gracias por su tiempo.


End file.
